Wherever You Are
by Shankara Umachan
Summary: Sesal yang tak sempat terucap. Janji yang tak sempat terpenuhi. Sebuah ungkapan ekspresi tak tak akan pernah bisa keluar darinya. Ia hanya berharap, dalam hati. Gadis itu tetap menunggunya. Menemaninya. Dimanapun. Kapanpun. Ia berada.


**Wherever You Are**

 _Wherever you are, I always make you smile...  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side..._

 **Levi x Petra**

 _Aku tidak mau berjanji..._

 _Cukup sudah apa yang telah terjadi hingga saat ini, aku tak mau mengucap kata laknat itu..._

 _Tak pernah sekalipun..._

 _Tapi..._

 _Sedikit sesak saat keputusan itu adalah sesuatu yang salah..._

 _Dari dalam hati yang telah mengeras ini, timbul suatu rasa manusia yang sebelumnya tak pernah terasa..._

 _Ya... Aku sudah mati..._

 _Aku sudah mati dari dulu..._

 _Dari saat kelahiranku di tempat yang bisa disebut sarang manusia lumpuh..._

 _Tempat dimana kulit tak bisa menjangkau sinar matahari..._

 _Aku sudah mati..._

 _Tapi kenapa..._

 _Seharusnya sudah tak mungkin lagi rasa sesak itu..._

 _Kesal..._

 _Marah..._

 _Itu terasa lagi..._

 _Rasa itu..._

 _Sungguh, ini menyebalkan..._

 _Kenapa..._

 _Kenapa..._

 _Kenapa aku..._

 _... menyesal..._

 **~~~$$$$***#***$$$$~~~**

 **& &&&%%%&&&&**

 _Flashback..._

"Heichou,"

"Hm?"

Obor penerang dalam ruang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul ini terasa suram. Delapan kursi yang mengitari meja kayu persegi serasa kosong. Hanya satu kursi paling ujung yang diisi oleh sesosok pria yang dijuluki sebagai 'manusia terkuat'. Di samping terlihat bawahannya yang hanya berdiri dengan menautkan kedua tangannya. Melihat kaptennya yang sibuk melihat-lihat berkas dengan secangkir teh dingin di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Petra?"

Lama gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia ganti bertanya. Memang, jika pada prajuritnya yang satu inilah, entah mengapa ia bisa menjadi sedikit 'lunak'.

Gadis itu tak juga menjawab.

Levi mulai melirik kesal ke arahnya.

"Ada ap-"

"Iie..."

Levi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Akan kubuatkan teh yang baru untukmu,"

Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu mulai menuju ke dapur. Meninggalkan Heichou-nya yang menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak –seperti biasa-. Mungkin Levi salah lihat atau apa. Tapi ekspresi gadis itu terlihat datar. Dan... seakan mencemaskan sesuatu?

Ckling!

Secangkir teh hitam kesukaan kapten bertubuh pendek itu kini tersaji di hadapannya. Dengan asap mengepul dan berbau harum.

Petra mengambil satu cangkir yang satunya dan hendak membawanya, ketika sebuah tangan menariknya dibarengi kursi yang terdorong oleh tendangan kaki yang cukup keras. Gadis itu terduduk dengan tidak lembutnya.

"Katakan, ada apa?"

Petra kebingungan. Tak biasanya Levi seperti ini. Meski ia harus merutuki kebodohannya tadi, ia tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan tatapan menusuk yang bisa membuat gemetar seekor beruang itu.

"Ti-tidak ada... bu-bukan hal yang penting, heichou..."

"Katakan saja,"

Pria yang hampir sama tingginya dengan Petra itu mulai bersandar dan bersedekap di kursi. Menunggu jawaban gadis yang kini gugup tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jika ia berkata bohong, kaptennya itu akan dengan mudah tahu dan mungkin akan terus mendesaknya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Tapi, haruskah ia benar-benar mengatakannya?

"Aku menunggu, Petra,"

Suaranya begitu dalam.

"Ano... etto... e-etto..."

"Hah?!"

"A-aku punya permintaan Heichou! Sebelum keberangkatan ekspedisi keluar dinding, aku punya permintaan padamu! Besok adalah ulang tahunku, aku ingin melihat bulan purnama bersamamu!"

Petra mengatakan hal itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

Levi terpatung mendengarnya.

Gadis itu masih terengah dengan sekujur wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"I-itu... A-ah! Jangan pikirkan itu Heichou, itu cuma permintaan yang bodoh. Jujur, aku sangat mengagumimu, aku cuma... c-cuma... aku hanya sangat ing-"

Grekk!

Kursi tergeser. Levi berdiri dari duduknya. Petra bersiap-siap meminta maaf dan secepatnya pergi dari situ. Ketika tatapan kaptennya itu mengarah tepat pada kedua manik matanya. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Ada rasa yang tak biasa jika ia sedang ada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Berdebar-debar.

Penuh adrenali.

Membuat jatuh hati.

"Jika hanya itu permintaan bodohmu, seharusnya kau katakan itu dari tadi,"

"E-eh?"

"Akan kutunggu di gerbang depan tengah malam besok,"

Selanjutnya pria yang dijuluki 'manusia terkuat' itu pergi keluar meninggalkan Petra yang berwajah merah padam. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud benar-benar mengajak keluar kaptennya itu.

 **%%%%%%***%%%%%%**

Sepoi angin malam yang dingin membelai kulit wajahnya yang selalu terlihat sangar. Alunan nyanyi jangkrik menjadi penemannya. Sudah beberapa menit sejak ia berdiri di depan gerbang markas scout legion. Orang yang ia tunggu belum menampakkan wujudnya.

Berpakaian seperti biasa. Rapi dan bersih. Kali ini mengenakan kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung sebatas siku. Celana kain hitam dan sepasang sepatu. Jika orang biasa akan mengenakan mantel di malam yang dingin seperti ini, maka tidak dengan Levi. Ia sudah kebal dengan hawa dingin. Sekalipun itu adalah dingin yang menusuk, justru karena masa lalunya yang kelam dan tak bisa dibayangkan oleh orang biasa itu membuatnya kebal. Ia punya hati. Tapi suatu perasaan terlalu sulit untuk diekspresikan.

"Heichou, maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

Gadis itu muncul juga akhirnya.

"Hh, tempat apa yang ingin kau kunjungi sekarang?" Levi bertanya to the point. Ia menoleh ke asal suara lembut itu.

Petra nampak beda. Satu set dress berwarna toska sebatas lutut dengan flat shoes yang manis. Satu jepit berbentuk bunga berwarna putih yang tersemat apik di rambut emasnya. Sederhana namun penuh keanggunan.

Levi menatapnya sejenak.

"Ah, etto... padang rumput dekat bukit yang biasa kita gunakan berlatih,"

"Kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu?"

"Eh... e-etto... etto... ano, otou-san yang membelikannya. Katanya untuk hadiah u-ulang tahun..."

Wajahnya kembali merah.

"Tidak, bu-bukan maksudku me-menggoda.. ah... ano... i-ini cuma, karena hari ini spesial... hanya... ya... pa-"

"Hadiah ya..."

"A-aa...! Heichou tak usah repot-repot! A-aku..."

Petra semakin gelagapan. Ia tak mau disangka yang tidak-tidak. Ia hanya ingin tampil cantik di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan di hadapannya saja, hari ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua bisa pergi bersama. Ia hanya ingin nampak berbeda.

'Tak perlu hadiah, Heichou. Karena pergi bersamamu saja merupakan hadiah terindah dalam hidupku'.

"Yah, lagi pula aku tak membawa apa-apa,"

Levi mulai berjalan di depan.

Perjalan mereka diliputi kediaman yang kental. Taka ada suara, hanya alam dan derap langkah mereka. Di bawah sinar bulan itu, mereka sampai pada padang rumput yang lembut. Sejauh mata yang memandang, hanya hamparan permadani hijau muda yang nampak. Tempat yang mereka pijak adalah sisi tertinggi padang itu. Hingga hembusan angin malam yang sejuk dan pemandangan luas tersaji indah dalam jaring retina siapapun yang melihatnya.

Levi berdiri agak lama disana. Ia tak pernah berada di tempat itu pada malam hari. Di siang hari tempat ini selalu panas karena hanya ada sedikit pepohonan. Dengan langit bersih bertabur bintang. Sinar rembulan yang dengan anggunnya menampakkan kecantikannya. Sinar itu seakan mengarah pada sosok gadis yang baru saja menapak di sampingnya. Wajahnya yang terkena sinar bulan begitu sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Sisi rambutnya yang dikepang melingkar itu berkibar lembut tersapu angin. Hingga polesan merah bibir mungil itu menampakkan senyum dengan mata terpejam.

Levi hanya memandangnya. Tapi seolah ada kepakan beribu sayap kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dadanya. Menggelitik saraf perasaannya. Seakan mengajak hatinya yang telah membatu itu menari di atas awan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memandang seorang gadis begitu lama. Pria itu hanya memperhatikan. Ya, memperhatikan.

 _I'm telling you...  
I softly whisper...  
Tonight tonight...  
You are my angel..._

"Bukankah ini indah?" Petra berkomentar.

"Ya, sangat indah,"

Gadis itu menoleh.

Ada kilat yang nampak ketika ia bersirobok dengan mata tajam itu. Secepatnya ia mengalihkan pandangan dan berdehem kecil. Ia lirik dari ekor matanya. Dan mata tajam itu masih ada di tempat yang sama saat ia menoleh tadi. Wajahnya mulai memanas. Kaptennya tidak pernah menatapnya intens seperti ini. Wajahnya yang datar, tapi terlihat... melembut?

Mereka duduk berdampingan.

Dalam diam.

Menatap bulan seperti yang direncanakan.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, jika dalam pikiran masing-masing ada suatu kecamuk yang sulit untuk dikatakan.

 _'Sangat mendebarkan. Kenapa Heichou terlihat berbeda? Entah kenapa aku sedikit takut. Tapi sangat senang. Tapi juga, takut...?...'_

Dalam hati yang terdalam, mereka hanya bisa berbicara dengan diri mereka sendiri.

 _'Perasaan apa ini? Mungkinkah ini cinta? Aku yang tak pernah sekalipun merasakan hal itu dalam hidupku, sudah jatuh cinta?...'_

Tiupan angin yang sedikit kencang membuat Petra menggigil.

 _'... Tidak mungkin. Heichou sangat dingin. Ia adalah kapten terhebat dan terkuat. Tak mungkin ia menyukai gadis sepertiku. Aku juga... tidak tahu. Apa aku juga menyukainya atau... apa aku... benar-benar mencintainya?...'_

Mata Levi menangkap hal itu.

 _'... Apa cinta itu benar-benar ada? Bukankah itu hanya omong kosong? Afeksi manusia terbatas terhadap apa yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka punya cinta jika itu membuat senang mereka. Harta, takhta, tubuh, kesetiaan... itu hanyalah hal yang tergantung pada masing-masing individu...'_

Lengan putihnya yang tak tertutup itu ia sedekapkan.

 _'...Tidak, aku hanya mengaguminya. Itu hanyalah... rasa kagum... kagum?'_

Ia terus memperhatikannya.

 _'... Jika benar aku jatuh cinta, lalu apa yang membuatku punya afeksi terhadapnya? Saat kupikir kembali, hanya Petra yang selalu ku'istimewakan'. Apa karena ia satu-satunya wanita di pasukanku? Apa karena ayahnya?Orang tua itu selalu memberi perhatian berlebih padaku. Tch! Jika benar aku punya cinta, bisakah hal itu kupastikan?'_

Angin malam semakin kencang bertiup.

Ctk!

Ctk!

Ctk!

Petra menoleh ke arah kaptennya. Ia membelalak kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

"He-heichou, apa..apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hingga kancing terakhir terlepas, Petra bisa melihat cetakan otot-otot itu dengan begitu jelas. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Apa kaptennya sudah gila?! Kenapa ia melepas baju disaat seperti ini?

"He-heic-..."

"..."

"Eh?!"

Kibaran kemeja putih beraroma maskulin itu kini tersampir di kedua pundaknya. Dekapan sekilas yang Rivaile berikan membuat tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergetar.

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau membawa pakaian yang hangat disaat seperti ini,"

"G-gomen..." Petra menatap Levi yang kini terdiam menatap angkasa. Dengan salah satu tangan yang bersandar angkuh pada salah satu lututnya yang tertekuk. Gayanya memang seperti itu. Terlihat elit dan angkuh. Posturnya sempurna. Tubuh pria itu jelas sekali menunjukkan betapa hebat dirinya. Walau tubuh itu terbilang kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria, namun cetakan ototnya tak bisa membohongi betapa kukuhnya kekuatan seorang Rivaile. Petra agak lama memandang sosok itu, hingga ia tersadar dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Suasana agak sepi. Obrolan yang tak berarti apapun itu kini sudah berhenti. Hanya suara angin dan hewan malam yang menemani.

Petra merapatkan kemeja pemberian rivaile. Aroma lelaki itu sungguh menggoda. Ia tahu kaptennya sangat suka kebersihan. Bahkan sedikit aroma keringatnya pun begitu memabukkan. Ia sadar udara malam ini begitu dingin. Ia tatap lagi kaptennya yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tak menggigil sama sekali. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras.

"Heichou, apa kau tak kedinginan?"

"Hawa itu sudah menjadi rekanku sejak dulu, Petra,"

"Tapi disini sangat dingin. Apa kau yakin, Hei-?"

"...!"

Lengan kekar itu melingkarinya.

Tubuh atletis itu menindihnya.

Dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Merasakan degup jantung masing-masing.

Levi tiba-tiba memeluknya. Pria itu menatapnya sangat dekat. Entah kenapa tatapan dingin itu serasa menarik segala afeksi petra ke dalamnya. Gadis itu hanya diam. Matanya membulat lebar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Heichounya itu sekarang?!

"He-heichou..."

"Diamlah..." hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat menerpa. Levi tahu, ia kini sedang menahan suatu gejolak yang tiba-tiba saja bergolak dalam tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu apa. Tapi gejolak itu seolah menginginkan sesuatu. Ya, ia menginginkan sesuatu. Ia menginginkan gadis yang ada di bawahnya saat ini.

 _I don't need a reason...  
I just want you baby...  
Alright alright...  
Day after day..._

Levi menyusupkan kepalanya pada lipatan leher Petra. Gadis itu sedikit menahan nafas sejenak. Ia merasa pria itu sedang mengendus lehernya. Menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar.

Sejurus kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Kecupan bibir yang berlangsung beberapa lama. Petra benar-benar tak paham apa maksud dari segala tindakan Levi. Ia coba panggil dan dorong-dorong dada bidang itu.

"H-heichou... Rivaile-heichou..."

"Petra..." Levi mendongak. Ia lihat mata gadis itu sedikit berkaca.

Apa yang ia lakukan ini menyakitinya?

"Maaf..."

Petra menghentikan dorongan tangannya. Ia perhatikan wajah Levi yang sedikit melunak. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Ada suatu kecamuk yang tergambar di kancah bola mata mereka. Petra seolah menuntut penjelasan segala tindakan Levi. Sedang pria itu seolah menggambarkan suatu hasrat yang ingin Petra mengerti dengan sendirinya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Heichou?" nada suara gadis itu agak bergetar. Sedikit rasa bersalah mulai menyusup dalam hati keras Levi.

"Petra," Levi menyentuh pipi lembut 'gadisnya'.

"Sedari dulu aku tak pernah mengenal apa itu yang namanya cinta, kasih sayang, ataupun keluarga..."

Petra mulai mendengarkan. Ini, terlalu tiba-tiba...

"...Aku tidak ingin dicintai, ataupun mencintai..."

"..."

Seorang Levi tiba-tiba berbicara mengenai cinta.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin jika sesuatu yang kucinta atau mencintaiku merasakan sakit. Kau tahu, aku hidup di bawah tanah semenjak jantungku mulai memompa. Disana bukanlah tempat dimana kau bisa tertawa dan bersenandung ria. Tempat itu, adalah tempat dimana segala macam kekejaman adalah hal yang biasa aku hirup-..."

"Heichou..."

"Aku tahu, jika aku bukanlah manusia. Aku hanyalah monster. Bahkan melebihi para titan di luar sana. Aku tak bisa mencintai. Aku sangat tak layak untuk dicintai. Aku hanyalah manusia yang ada untuk menjadi sebuah alat. Aku tak layak disebut manusia-..."

"Heichou, kau..."

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun Petra. Semua yang kumiliki dan sayangi seolah ada hanya untuk membuatku jatuh. Semuanya selalu hilang. Semuanya harus terenggut. Aku tak ingin lagi membuat perasaan yang pada akhirnya akan membuatku sakit. Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi-..."

"Levi-heichou!"

"Terutama dirimu, Petra! Aku tak ingin, aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan hal yang sudah mendapat afeksiku raib dariku lagi, Petra! Sudah cukup! Aku sangat muak dengan dunia ini!" Cengkeraman Levi mengerat pada Petra. Seolah menekankan apa yang ia rasakan pada gadis itu. Ia ingin Petra memahami semua yang ia rasakan.

"Heichou..." gadis itu menyibakkan rambut kaptennya.

"Kau banyak sekali bicara hari ini," Petra terkikik. Tangan gadis itu membelai lembut surai hitam pekat Levi. Mengusap pelipis pria itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku juga tak mengharapkan hubungan apapun darimu."

Levi sedikit terhenyak.

"Kita dalam masa yang sulit sekarang. Sewaktu-waktu dinding ini bisa runtuh kapan saja. Jika terlena akan kenyamanan semu ini, sampai kapanpun kita tak akan pernah bisa mengepakkan sayap kebebasan, seperti lambang divisi kita."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Heichou, jika kau berpikir tak bisa membuat hubungan apapun dengan semua orang, sesungguhnya kau salah besar. Kau selalu peduli pada siapapun. Kau selalu peduli pada rekanmu. Kau selalu peduli pada mereka yang berjuang demi umat manusia. Dan kau juga selalu peduli padaku. Itulah yang namanya hubungan."

Levi mendekap kepala bersurai coklat madu itu.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun juga denganmu, Heichou. Karena suatu hubungan yang ada akan membuat semua yang kita lakukan di luar dinding menjadi tidak fokus. Cukup hanya sebatas bawahan dan juga atasan. Aku menyukainya. Kecuali jika sebuah kebebasan yang benar-benar adalah kebebasan-"

"Menikahlah denganku,"

"He?!"

"Menikahlah denganku jika dunia ini bisa kita rebut kembali, Petra,"

"Heichou?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?"

Petra diam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Semenjak dulu ia sangat mengagumi kaptennya ini. Tapi sebatas itu saja yang ia tahu. Ia tak yakin jika perasaannya mengarah pada perasaan hati atau tidak. Ia juga tak tahu Levi mengatakan itu sungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Semuanya spontan. Sebagai seorang wanita ia harus mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya dengan benar.

"H-heichou, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? M-menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau katakan secepat itu,"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Levi mendekatkan wajahnya.

Petra mulai mengerti. Ia mulai mengerti jalan pikiran kaptennya ini.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi,"

Levi menatap dalam mata madu gadisnya.

"Kau sangat kuat, Heichou. Di luar sana kuyakin kau bisa selamat dari serangan para titan, sebanyak apapun itu. Aku harus menjadi kuat. Aku harus menjadi kuat lagi, agar kemungkinan hidupku juga sama sepertimu. Dengan begitu, kita tak akan bisa saling khawatir ataupun takut. Kita tidak akan sedih akan kehilangan. Dan kita bisa bersama di masa dimana manusia bisa melihat kebebasannya,"

Levi tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolaknya. Ia cium ganas gadis itu. Sedikit hati-hati agar Petra tak kesakitan. Dekapan tangannya seolah tak ingin melepas Petra pergi. Ciuman sepihak tanpa perlawanan dari gadisnya. Levi menumpahkan segala hasratnya. Ia memeluk gadis itu penuh damba.

 _Aishiteru yo...  
Futari wa hitotsu ni...  
Tonight… tonight…  
I just say…_

Malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

Di hamparan permadani hijau lembut yang luas ini. Di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan dan taburan bintang-bintang. Angin malam yang menjadi penyejuk kegiatan panas mereka. Suara jangkrik yang menjadi pengiring musik bagi keduanya. Aroma camelia yang samar lembut membelai indra penciuman. Sungguh menjadi malam yang sempurna dan indah. Semua yang mereka lakukan akan menjadi kenangan terindah dan tak terlupakan. Begitu membekas dan bermakna. Terutama untuk Levi.

"Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu, Petra,"

 **~~~$$$$***#***$$$$~~~**

 **& &&&%%%&&&&**

 _Ne, katakan padaku Petra..._

 _Apa janji yang pernah kukatakan dulu adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

 _Kenapa, Petra?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Saat melihat tubuhmu melayang menghantam tanah._

 _Saat kulihat dirimu bergelung di antara injakan titan._

 _Kenapa rasanya sakit?_

 _Kenapa, Petra?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Padahal kita tak memiliki suatu hubungan pun. Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan saling terikat. Kau juga berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat._

 _BIADAP!_

 _Apa semua yang kulakukan di dunia ini salah?!_

 _Apa hadirku di dunia jahanam ini adalah dosa?!_

 _Kenapa setiap hal yang kucintai harus berakhir tragis dan menyedihkan?!_

 _Dunia ini kejam..._

 _Ya, dunia ini memang kejam..._

 _Tapi..._

 _Setidaknya Petra, aku akan berusaha mencapai impian kita. Impian semua umat manusia..._

 _Akan kuterbangkan sayap kebebasan itu untukmu, untukku, untuk seluruh umat manusia..._

 _Suatu hari nanti..._

 _Agar kau bisa tersenyum sembari menungguku disana..._

 _Dimanapun aku berada..._

 _Kapanpun..._

 _Kuharap kau selalu setia mengisi kosongnya hatiku..._

 _PETRA..._

 _Kokoro kara aiseru hito...  
Kokoro kara itoshii hito...  
Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara..._

 _Wherever you are, I always make you smile...  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side...  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi...  
I promise you "forever" right now...  
_

**END**

 **Inspired by 'One Ok Rock's song: Wherever You Are'**

 **Sumpah, nyelekit banget tu lagu. Lagi pengen buat yang fluffy-fluffy tragedy :D**

 **Secara Levi kagak banyak omongnya, disini Uma ubah jadi cerewet**

 **#Ditebas Levi-heichou**

 **Wah... sebenernya Uma ngefavoritin banget pair yang satu ini. Cuma, mau gimana lagi. Isayama-sensei udah bikin Petra ke surga duluan. Uma sedih banget liat eps saat jasad Petra terpaksa dilempar buat nambah kecepatan kereta kuda, sedang si Levi lagi cidera kakinya gegara nyelametin Mikasa *:/**

 **Ne, arigatou sudah dengerin curhatan gk penting ini. Uma berusaha balik aktif lagi ngurus akun ff ini. Moga-moga bisa tetep aktiv meski Uma udah kuliah, hahaha...**

 **Tinggal bingung kapan update-nya aja minna, secara Shiro gk punya wifi di rumah, hehe :D**

 **Maaf juga, nama akun 'Shiro Rivaile' harus saya ganti jadi 'Shankara Umachan', karena suatu alasan, hihihi XD**

 **Yosh, see you in next story ^^**


End file.
